Yandegire
Not to be confused with yangire or yandere. A yandegire, also known as yandeguire, is a type of personality not commonly used. They are basically a yangire in love. Personality A yandegire is a character who suffers more than one or two personalities. They are far more chaotic than other deres. A yandere commits atrocities to people who are close to someone they love, making the world of yandere rotate between that person. A yangire is violent and kills for any non-love related reason. A yandegire is a character who suffers from both of these two types of "yan". They do not just kill for jealousy by the person that they love but also kill for any non-love related reason. Meaning of the Name The name is the combination of "yandere" and "yangire"; or "Yande" ("Yandere") and "Gire" ("Yangire"). ヤンギレ (yan-gi-rre) in Japanese. Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Lucy from Elfen Lied * Diva from Blood+ * Fallen Hana from Nihon Animator Mihonich * All Memes from Nihon Animator Mihonichi * Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live '' * Nena Trinity from ''Gundam 00 * Miku Izayoi from Date A Live * Junko Aoki from Nishitaro * Kyouji Shinkawa from Sword Art Online * Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue * Vincent Nightray from Pandora Hearts * Emperor Tathagata Killer from The Mystical Laws * Deep Mirror from Happiness Charge Precure! * Princess Mikostu from Oounabara to Wadanohara * Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist * Himiko Toga from Boku no Hero Academia * Korekiyo Shinguji from New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Tooru Mutsuki from Tokyo Ghoul:Re * Albedo from Overlord * Shalltear Bloodfallen from Overlord * Shion Sonozaki from Higurashi no naku koro ni * Fraigne from Shakugan no Shana * Diodora Astaroth from High School DxD * Seilah from Fairy Tail * Liang Qi from Canaan * President Mikako Satsukitane from Heaven's Lost Property * Kaede Fuyou from Shuffle! * Aqua Shuzen from Rosario+Vampire * Yukari Minamida from Liar Liar * Road Kamelot from D. Gray Man * Yuka Minase from 11eyes * Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri from Fate * Yuji Sakai from Shakugan no Shana * Renner Thiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself from Overlord * Grelle Sutcliff from Black Butler * Mamimi Samejima from FLCL * Hana Midorikawa from Prison School Characters from cartoons & comics * Luna from The Boondocks * Eska from The Legend of Korra * Veronica from South Park * Jasper from Steven Universe * Princess Mandie from The Fairly Odd Parents * Sonja from Family Guy * Gretchen Mercer from Family Guy * Blitzwing from Transformers Animated * The Quintessons from the Transformers ''franchise * Dave from Total Drama * Lila Rossi/Volpina from Miraculous Ladybug * Early Cuyler from Squidbillies * Christina from Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Bridget Fitzsimmons from F is for Family Characters from Movies, TV Series & Novels * Annie Wilkes from ''Misery * Jade West from Victorious * Connie Thompson from Jessie * Nina from Bunny the Killer Thing * Louise from We are the Night * Marissa Weigler from Hanna * Alex Forrester from Fatal Attraction * Brett Callaway from School Spirit * Jason Dean from Heathers * Debbie Gallagher from Shameless * Thomas Barclay from P2 * Hazel Swearingen from Bunk'd * Lucious Lyon from Empire * Lola Stone from The Loved Ones * Frank from Swimming Pool * Ernie "Chip" Douglas from The Cable Guy * Chasity from Bear Creek * The Unholy Diver from Killer Waves * Miguel from Bloody Moon * Fanny from American Gothic * Brandon Breyer from Brightburn * Mike from Killer Movie * Tamara Riley from Tamara * Eleanor Adjai from Night School * Sinclair John from The Foreign Exchange Student * Emmet from All the Boys Love Mandy Lane * Jurgen the Brutal from Jumanji: The Next Level * Spider from Blood Ranch * Karl von Geisler from Frontier(s) Characters from games * Catherine from Catherine * Citra Talugmai/Montenegro from Far Cry 3 * Isaac "Zack" Foster from Angels of Death * Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa ''franchise Characters from other sources * Roodaka from ''BIONICLE * Makuta Teridax from BIONICLE Category:Dere Category:Violent Category:Not a -dere